In the prior art, machine tools, in particular turning machines (otherwise sometimes referred to as lathes), are known, e.g., multi-spindle turning machines including multiple workpiece spindles (main spindles) supported on a rotary drum (turret or turret body), wherein the rotary drum/turret body is configured to rotate/index the rotary drum/turret body around a longitudinal axis thereof.
For example, in EP 2 163 334 B2, a multi-spindle turning machine having plural main spindles is described that has multiple workpiece spindles (main spindles) supported on a rotary drum, wherein the rotary drum is configured to rotate/index the rotary drum around a longitudinal axis thereof, and, for each workpiece spindle there is provided a tool assembly holding one or more tools. For relative movement between the workpieces received at the workpiece spindles and the tools of the tool assemblies, the spindles are movable in a Z-direction being axially arranged with the respective spindle axis. Further, each of the tool assemblies is configured to move in a radial X-direction with respect to the longitudinal rotation axis of the drum and in a tangential Y-direction with respect to the longitudinal rotation axis of the drum.
Furthermore, turning machines having a single main spindle—but not being limited to only one spindle since another counter-spindle may, for example, be provided—are known in the prior art.
Such turning machines may be configured to execute machining operations on a workpiece such as a bar (may also be referred to as a rod), for example, wherein the bar is held at the main spindle or at one of the main spindles, the bar being rotationally driven about its longitudinal axis by the respective main spindle, and the bar may be machined by one or more stationary or rotating cutting tools on a front side thereof extending out of the respective main spindle.
In order to load bars for the machining operations to the machine tool, in particular turning machine, bar loader devices are known in the prior art. For example, EP 2 364 801 A1 shows a bar loader configured to store a plurality of bars and to respectively load one of the plurality of bars to a machine tool, specifically to a spindle of a turning machine.
Specifically, the bar loader of EP 2 364 801 A1 comprises a storage portion configured to store one or more elongated workpieces, in particular bars, a loading system configured to load at least one elongated workpiece from the loading system to the at least one workpiece spindle of the machine tool, and a transfer device configured to transfer an elongated workpiece from the storage portion to the loading system.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a bar loader device, for use at or with a turning machine having one or more main spindles—being compact, efficient, reliable and having improved bar loading capabilities with improved bar guidance capabilities during the bar loading operations and during the machining operations at the machine tool, not only for short bars but even for longer bars.
It is another object of the present disclosure to further develop the concept of the multi-spindle turning machine of EP 2 163 334 B2, taking into account the above, and particularly to enhance the bar loading capabilities and bar guidance capabilities, during the bar loading operations and also during machining options at the multi-spindle turning machine, to provide a compact machine concept, allowing for more flexible, accurate, efficient and reliable machining operations, and/or to improve accuracy and/or stability of the machine tool.